Kingdom Hearts: The Legacy of Chaos
by Dark459
Summary: I hope you like the story I'm writing. This is my first fanfiction story ever! x x Smile
1. Prologue: The Legacy Begins

Kingdom Hearts: The Legacy of Chaos

Prologue: The Legacy Begins

This is the story of a great hero, a fiend, a friend, who became a legend and a savior of worlds. I will never forget the friend that had saved people's lives, and mine, form certain destruction by sacrificing himself.

It all began a long time ago, before the age of existence and the age of man, lived a species known as Dragonoids, Dragons that can turn to Humans. Dragonoids were the most powerful beings of all worlds. These Dragonoids were divided into Tribes.

The Dragonoids lived in peace and harmony, until they almost went extinct by Lunar Shadows, the first Heartless. Lunar Shadows were demonic- looking Heartless that they even attacked their own kind for power.

The Lunar Shadows reigned havoc upon worlds, killing innocent creatures and turning them into Heartless. Warriors form many worlds decided to wage war against the Heartless, to bring peace to the worlds.

The war lasted for more than three centuries of unending battles. Until an unknown warrior came up with a solution to vanish the unending Darkness of the Heartless once and for all, Kingdom Hearts.

He began by telling them that Kingdom Hearts was an unknown world made to seal up the Darkness within it. To do that, they needed a weapon of unknown origins, the Keyblade.

The Keyblade is a weapon made by The Seven Lords of Kingdom Hearts to defeat the Darkness and seal it in Kingdom Hearts for all eternity. Only a Keyblade Master can use this unique weapon, and the unknown warrior was a Keyblade Master.

The Keyblade Master defeated the Heartless and seals them inside Kingdom Hearts. The people of all the worlds would never forget those who fought bravely and died in honor to prevent the Heartless from swallowing up the worlds in Darkness and despair and called it "The War of Kingdom Hearts".

They thought they could live in peace and harmony, but they were wrong. An unknown Deity of Darkness had emerged to wreak havoc upon the worlds again, but this time the Deity wasn't alone. The Deity's name was Exodus, leader of The Elementals.

Exodus and his twelve generals commanded an army of Demons, were planning of releasing the Darkness inside Kingdom Hearts upon the world. Exodus believed by releasing the Darkness, he would gain power and become eternal. But he also believed in The Dark Prophecy.

The Prophecy stated:

"The skies will turn to Darkness. The sun will shine as red as blood. The earth will crumble and fall. The seas will rage with hatred. The Dead will rise and plagued the world of men. The Souls of the Damned will walk the earth once again. And the Descendant of Darkness will rise again in his rightful place as the God of Discord, the Ultimate Chaos."

Exodus searched every world, killing anyone who opposed him, for the child of the incarnation of Chaos. No one knew who the incarnation of Chaos was.

For many years, warriors from different worlds have challenged Exodus and his Elementals. But many have tried and died by the hands of the Elementals. Exodus was undefeated. Until a young Dragonoid by the name of Nathaniel Cross, challenged Exodus.

Exodus and his Elementals were defeated by Nathaniel and sealed in the Shadow World, a world were they banished Evil entities for eternity. They called him" The Dark Hero". Nathaniel married a young girl, who was also a Dragonoid, and had three children. A daughter and twin sons, the little girl was named Lunaris Cross, and the oldest twins were Vincent Cross and Damian Cross. Being the son of the legendary Dark Hero could sometimes be bad, but it's not bad at all.

The story that I'm going to tell you is the story of how I met the son of the incarnation of Chaos and how he became a legend, and a savior.


	2. Chapter 1:Friendship

Chapter 1: Friendship

It all started when I was six years old (Forty-two in Dragon years). My family and I were moving back to our village since Humans despise Dragonoids because they thought we were better than them because we're immortal (but we're not, we just have long lives and we can die in battle like the Elves), that's when I met the son of the incarnation of Chaos.

His name was Gibraltar. Gibraltar was a young boy with long spiky dark brown hair that reached mid-back; he also had red-like crimson eyes and pale white skin which made him look "Inhuman". He was also shy around new people and emotionless too. Gibraltar never knew his real father, so he didn't know he was the descendant of Chaos. He was two to three years older than me (in Human years) and he never showed emotions, he was like a zombie and he never spoke to any one. The only person he spoke was me and his family.

People on his village presumed that the reason he never spoke was because he wasn't normal, they said he wasn't "Social" because he hanged out with a Dragonoid like me. Gibraltar didn't care what they thought of him; because I was the only friend he ever had in his life.

I met his mother once before she died with Leukemia; he spent the rest of his life living with his "father", Beku Maelstrom. Beku wasn't Gibraltar's real father, his mother only told him because she wanted him to live a normal life as a normal kid and not as the descendant of Chaos.

Beku is actually a friend of my father that they fought together in the war against Exodus. Beku was a middle-aged man with buzz cut short black hair, pale blue eyes, and olive white skin. He also looked "Inhuman". Before I left, my father told me that we were going to visit Gibraltar to say good bye. By the time we got there, Gibraltar and Beku were moving too. Beku said that he and Gibraltar were moving to Radiant Garden, Another world.

Gibraltar and I made a promise that we would see each other and that we would go on an adventure together in the near future, and that we would make more friends on the journey. Gibraltar and I were more than just friends, we were like blood brothers.

I didn't want to leave, but my father said that we could visit them whenever we had time on Radiant Garden. Beku said the same thing to Gibraltar too, and that was the last time I saw Gibraltar ever since we moved back to our village.

Even though I moved back, I still got friends back home on my village. But I will never get a good friend like Gibraltar. I always wondered what Gibraltar was doing after I moved back to my village, and I knew that this was the beginning of my journey to become a strong warrior like my father.


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

It has been at least seventy-five years since I have seen Gibraltar, but I always have seen Beku and he looks the same as the last time I saw him. Maybe he's immortal like the Elves or maybe a Dragonoid like me? My father told me that he's Human, but he was raised by the Elves and somehow gain the ability of immortality.

I asked Beku about Gibraltar and he said he was fine and that he was sorry he couldn't make it because he was stuck with training. I bet Gibraltar is at least in his mid eighty's. But Beku showed me a picture of him and he looked young like me, I thought how that could be possible if he's a Human.

Maybe he's like Beku. I was going to ask Beku why does Gibraltar looks young, but I kept my mouth shut. Even though I'm eighty-one, but in appearance I look like a seventeen year old kid. Now where was I…? Oh! Now I know. I was still telling the story of how my journey began.

It began when I was in the Forrest of Death with my father, hunting for food. Oh! Before I go tell my story, I forgot to tell you a description about me and my father. My father was a middle-aged man with short-spiky black hair, Sky blue eyes, and olive white skin. Me? I look like my father, with the exception that I have long- spiky silver hair that reached mid-back, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. Okay now that I just gave you a description about me and my father, on with the story.

Nathaniel: "Stay here Damian, I'll scout up ahead."

Damian: -Sighs- "Okay."

Nathaniel: -Smiles- "Don't worry Damian. You'll have your chance next time."

Damian: -Glares at Nathaniel- "That's what you said last time."

Nathaniel: -Laughs nervously and leaves-

Damian: -Sighs- "…I'm bored. Why does he have to do the fun stuff and I got the boring stuff."

Mysterious Figure: "Because he doesn't want you to get hurt."

Damian: -startles and turns around with sword out- "W-who's there?"

Mysterious Figure: "Don't be frightened, little Dragonoid."

Damian: -Gasps- "Y-you're a Lunar Shadow!"

Mysterious Figure: "Yes, I am a Lunar Shadow. My name is Luna, what's yours?"

Damian: "Cross, Damian Cross."

Luna: "Cross? You're Nathaniel's son?"

Damian: "Y-yes."

Luna: "Hmm… You're father is legendary in all worlds."

Damian: "Yeah… He is."

I was startled that I was confronting a Lunar Shadow; it was like staring Death in the face. It looked like in the books that I studied at my father's study, very large Demonic-looking Heartless. I heard Lunar Shadows were deadly in combat, but this Lunar Shadow look like he was injured very badly. Then I noticed that it was looking at me like it was trying to figure me out.

Damian: "Can I help you with something?"

Luna: "You're perfect as my vessel."

Damian: "V-vessel?"

Luna: "Yes. I have been wandering through worlds for more than five centuries and I'm dying from loss of strong hearts. Come Dragonoid, you're going to be my new vessel."

But before I could act, the Heartless turned into a spirit and got inside me. I screamed and fell unconscious to the floor. I thought I was dead. My father came and saw me on the floor unconscious. By the time I woke up, my father was sleeping on a chair next to my bed.

I woke him up and told him how long was I unconscious. He told that I was unconscious for nearly 6 months, and he was worried I wouldn't make it. He asked me what happened back at the Forrest of Death, I wanted to tell him but I was afraid that he wouldn't believed me if I told him that a Lunar Shadow came to me and I became it's vessel.

So I told him that I slipped and hit my head pretty hard. I thought to myself that I couldn't believe that I lied to my own father. I got out of bed to get breakfast when all of a sudden I saw a black figure at the corner of my eye and the figure tackled me. I looked to see who tackled me and it was my twin brother Vincent.

Damian: "What the hell was that for?"

Vincent: -Smiles- "It felt like it was just the right moment to do it?"

Damian: -Glares at Vincent- "The next time you do that again, I will beat you to death."

Vincent: -Laughs nervously and scratches head- "I'll be looking forward to that."

I always hated what my twin brother does whenever he sees me; I just hoped one day I would get him back for all those times. You might expect because he's my twin that he looks exactly like me, only facial features. The only difference is that he has long silky-smooth black hair, red orange color eyes, and pale white skin. I went to the kitchen to have something to eat because I had an urge to eat. You know what it feels like to be asleep for 6 months and never having anything to eat. It felt like I was being tortured.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw my mother and my baby sister. I found out my father married my mother, she was a beauty. My mother has long brown hair that reached mid-back, emerald green eyes, and olive white skin. My little sister was like a younger version of my mother. She had long black hair that reached mid-back, light blue eyes, and white skin. They were so happy that I woke up. My mother was kissing me like I just came from a long journey, it was embarrassing, and my sister hug me so hard that I couldn't breath. I asked my mom that I was hungry and she cooked for me a huge breakfast that I couldn't believe that she could cook so much food.

After I finished eating, I went out for some fresh air. I went outside and the light hurt my eyes because I haven't seen the light for 6 months, and it stung like hell. It took me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light, and then I heard a familiar voice. When my eyes adjusted, I couldn't believe who I saw.

It was Lyndis, my other best friend. Lyndis was a young girl in her teens with long dark green hair that reached behind her knees, blue eyes, and pale white skin. I haven't seen her since I was away living with the humans. Lyndis was so happy to see me and she was also happy that I woke up, even the whole village was happy that I woke up too. Lyndis hugged me for at least three minutes; she was so happy that I was okay.

I was very impressed for a Human, I mean Hybrid. She is half-Human, half-Elf. All the Humans at the village where Gibraltar lived were all afraid of me and my family; they wouldn't even be near us or make eye contact with us. Lyndis was different; she was actually interested in Dragonoids. When we were kids (I had the appearance of a child, even though I'm older than her) she used to ask me a lot of questions about Dragonoids, I only knew half the history of Dragonoids. She was very "unique".

Lyndis: "I'm so glad that you're okay!" –Hugs Damian-

Damian: "Yeah… I'm glad to see you."

Lyndis: "I'm glad to see you too."

Damian: "What have you been up to while I was gone?"

Lyndis: "Same old thing I always do, study about your race."

Lyndis never grew tired of studying about my race; it was a hobby of hers. We talked about the things we did when we were apart, I told her about my friend Gibraltar. She said she wanted to meet him someday. Lyndis told me to walk with her to our secret hideout when we kids, I haven't been to that place in a while. I wonder why she wants to go there right now, I'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3: Undying Love

Chapter 3: Undying Love

When we were kids, Lyndis and I were the closest friends. I met her when I was with my father on one of his treasure hunting journeys. My father was looking for the rare and legendary Mystic Dragon Rock found only in the caves of Dragon's Peak Mountain; on our way there we stopped at the kingdom of Duramed on the White Forrest.

There we met the Elf King and Queen of Duramed, Duran and Laura. Duran was an ageless Elf with short dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale white skin. Duran welcomed us to his kingdom and offered us to stay at his kingdom and rest before we continued on our journey, and that's when I met Lyndis. I noticed that Lyndis mother was not and Elf, but a Human. The thing that I noticed that she wasn't human was that she didn't have pointy ears like an elf, and she didn't even have the same eye color as the elves. Don't get me wrong but, she was still beautiful like an Elf. She had long light brown hair that reached mid-back, emerald green eyes, and olive white skin.

I was at least thirteen years-old at that time (and like I said before, I'm actually older than I look), Lyndis was also thirteen at that time too. That's when she started to get curious about my race and started asking questions about my family's history. It was annoying at first, but then I got used to it because nobody was that curious about Dragonoids.

We had stayed at the kingdom for three days and we were leaving at dawn. My father said that I could go and say goodbye to Lyndis before we leave, so I did. Lyndis was waiting for me at the gate; I told her I had to leave to continue the journey. At first she was sad, but at the end she knew that she made a great friend. I also told her that I would visit her when my father wanted to come back here to study the Chronology of the Elves.

After that, we left to continue our journey. Time after time my father went to Duramed and he brought me with him so I can see Lyndis, so I could tell her more about my family's history and the fun adventures I had with my father. Ever since that day we were inseparable, or glued together, because we were always together and we talked about almost everything.

After knowing each other for three years, she left the kingdom to live with her aunt Maria who lives in our village. Then you know the rest of the story, now where was I on the story... Now I remember. It was night time when we arrived.

Lyndis and I went to our secret hideout and sat on a huge boulder. She wanted to tell me something, but she wanted to tell me in private.

Lyndis: "I never knew why you chose this place Damian."

Damian: "It relaxes me when I'm here."

Our hideout was a section of the Forrest of Death that was at least two miles from my village; let's just say it's a long way from home. The place had a large waterfall that was at least 150 feet high and 45 feet wide, it also has a beautiful landscape. It relaxes me when I'm not in a good mood and relieves me of my worries, and it's also a great place for star gazing too.

Damian: "So what you wanted to tell me, Lyndis."

Lyndis: -Blushes- "Umm…"

Damian: -Looks at Lyndis and starts laughing-

Lyndis: -Looks at Damian in confusion- "Why are you laughing?"

Damian: -Grins- "You're blushing." –Chuckles-

Lyndis: -Blushes and covers her face in embarrassment-

Damian: "You don't have to be embarrassed, it's only natural." –Grins-

Lyndis: -Looks at Damian- "Sorry, I don't blush that often."

I kind of figured that she has a crush on me. Ever since we met, she never left my side and she's always looking at me when I'm not looking. I think it's what Humans experience when they're growing up or like my father says, "Puberty" or something like that. I don't experience this because I'm not human.

Damian: "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. It happens very often to Humans. Besides, you're half human remember."

Lyndis: "That's true."

Damian: "Anyway… What you wanted to tell me again?"

Lyndis: -Blushes again- "… I… Just wanted you to know… That…"

Damian: -Looks at Lyndis curiously and then grins- "I know."

Lyndis: "You do?"

Damian: "Yeah, I know that you have a crush on me."

Lyndis: -Blushes- "Oh… It's that obvious?"

Damian: "Yeah."

Lyndis: "When did you noticed?"

Damian: "Since the day we met."

Lyndis: "Oh…"

She looked disappointed at that time, but then she knew I would figure it someday. But I noticed that there was something more to that; she was going to tell me something that would change my life.

Damian: "You don't have to be sad about it, it happens all the time."

Lyndis: -Looks at Damian- "It's not that, I wanted to tell you something else but… I…"

I was a little confused, so I tried to change the subject so that she wouldn't crack her skull open just to tell me something.

Damian: -Looks at the sky- "The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they."

Lyndis: -Looks at Damian in confusion and then at the sky- "Yeah… They do."

We just sat there gazing at the stars for a few minutes, amazed by their beauty.

Lyndis: -Looks at Damian- "Damian…"

Damian: -Turns to face Lyndis- "What is it?"

Lyndis: -Leans forward and kisses Damian-

I was amazed that it took her a long time for her to reveal her true feelings for me; I also waited for the right moment to tell my true feelings about her too.

Lyndis: -stops kissing Damian, sits closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder- "Will you be by my side forever?"

Damian: -Looks at Lyndis and puts his arm around her- "Yeah… I will."

Lyndis: -Closes her eyes and smiles-

We stayed there for at least 30-45 minutes, and then I told her that we had to go back to the village before our parents mad and start asking us where we were. We left the Forrest and arrived at the village just in time before they closed the gate. After we arrived, she asked me to walk her home because she didn't wanted to be alone.

I knew it was an excuse just to stay with her for a little longer before we go home. We arrived at her house and I told her I was going to see her tomorrow in the morning, we kissed before I left to go to my house.

Right after I left, I sensed a very strong urge of Aura and then it disappeared in split second. I never felt such strong Aura before, so it was new to me. I kept a watchful eye to my surroundings before arriving at my house. I knew there was something very wrong and I couldn't put my finger on it, but then I just ignored it and tried to forget about it.

I went inside and waited 'till morning to find out what's going to happen tomorrow that will be the next step for my journey to begin.


	5. Chapter 4: The Return of the Elementals

Chapter 4: The Return of the Elementals

I woke up the next morning with a grouchy mood, because I haven't slept in 4-6 hours. It was very irritating not having slept for that long after I just woke up from my coma. I went to the kitchen to find something to eat and I saw my mom cooking breakfast.

Damian: -Yawns and rubs his eyes- "Hey mom… what's for breakfast?"

Damian's Mother: -looks at Damian and smiles- "Scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage."

Damian: "That sounds good."

Nathaniel: "Maya, I'm back from my meeting with the village elder."

Maya: -Turns to face Nathaniel- "What was the meeting for?"

Nathaniel: "I went there, but she told me to bring Damian with me before she told me what the emergency was. So I left early to have some breakfast."

Maya: "Good, you're just in time for breakfast."

Nathaniel: -Sniffs the air and sits down on the table- "Mmm… Something smells good."

Maya: -Hands Damian and Nathaniel their breakfast- "Here you go, dig in."

Me and my father started eating our breakfast, and talked about what we were going to do today after we finished our breakfast. After we finished breakfast, we lest to see the village elder. We didn't talk on our way to the village elder, it was rather odd.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the village elder's hut. We went inside a saw an elderly woman sitting on a mat, chanting in front of a fire. She had long dark grey hair that reached to her shoulders, blue-grey eyes, and pale skin. You can also see her veins, which was really creepy. I noticed that the chanting was not Angerthas or Elvish; it was a language that I have never heard of. I asked my father what language she was speaking; he told me it was an ancient language, or dead language, that it was only spoken by the God of Discord himself. The Humans called that Language, Latin.

I was amazed that my father knows the language the village elder was chanting, and I still know nothing of Dragonoid History. I know what you're thinking, that is a bit embarrassing. Then the village elder stopped chanting and looked at us with weary eyes, and then smiled. It was really creepy.

Village Elder: "Well don't just stand there, boys… Sit down."

Nathaniel: "Thank you. Why do you need to see us?"

Village Elder: "Last night I sensed a rather peculiar and familiar Aura that I have not felt in years, didn't you sensed it?"

Nathaniel: "Now that you've mention it, I did sensed it last night."

Damian: "I did too."

Village Elder: -smiles- "Well… Looks like the boy has the same ability as his father, don't you think?"

Nathaniel: "Yeah, I guess so?"

Village Elder: "When did this start?"

Damian: "When I was eleven years old."

Village Elder: "You got it on an earlier age than your father."

Nathaniel: "Yeah, I got that ability when I was at least sixteen years old."

I was shocked to learn that my father got his ability to sense aura at age sixteen, and I got mine at age eleven. We stayed at the village elder's hut for quite some time, discussing of what we were going to do for my training. Then suddenly we heard a great explosion outside.

Me and my father got out of the village elder's hut quickly to see what happened. Then in the distance we could see smoke on the village's front gate, we over to the front gate to see was attacking us and then suddenly Demons popped out of the shadows and attacked us.

I was about to draw my sword when a Demon came up behind me and knocked me down, I thought I was a goner. Then my father drew his Claymore and slayed the Demon before it killed me, the rest of the Demons turned to face my father to engage him in battle. My father was eyeing the Demons, trying to study there next move.

The first Demon lunged at my father, but he made a side-step and cut the Demon in two. The remaining Demons plunged forward to ambush him. Then in a quick second, my father performed a sword stance and in a flash the Demons were cut down. He sheathed his Claymore and came to help me up.

Nathaniel: "Go and find your mother and sister, but find your brother first so he can help you. I'll go and help the village elder find a safe place."

Damian: -Nods- "Okay, after I do that I need to find Lyndis and her Aunt to lead them to safety too."

Nathaniel: "Okay, but be careful."

My father left to help the village elder; now all I had in my mind is find Vincent so he can help me lead mom and Lunaris to safety. I looked for my brother everywhere but there was no sight of him, until I heard gunshots from afar. I went to see what was happening, and I saw it was my brother fighting off Demons. Vincent just finished off the last Demon with no problem, and then he saw me at the corner of his eye.

Vincent: "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Damian: "Yeah, me too. Dad said that we have to find mom and Lunaris and take them to a safe place, after that we have to find Lyndis and her Aunt to lead them to safety too."

Vincent: "What about the rest of the village?"

Damian: "Dad is probably doing that already, we have to go now."

Vincent and I left to find mom and Lunaris, but then an unfamiliar figure was blocking our path. When we confronted the figure, he looked very familiar when met him eye-to-eye. He was a tall man with short blonde with black highlights hair, golden eyes, and olive white skin. He was wearing what it like a Shaolin Monk robe with a weird emblem on his chest; it was a skull with a Broadsword covered in lightning stabbed through it.

Mysterious Figure: "And where might you younglings headed to?"

Damian: "Who are, and why are you attacking our village?"

Mysterious Figure: -Smiles and starts laughing- "My name is Razel Thunderbeast, the twelfth Elemental."

Vincent: "Razel Thunderbeast!"

Damian: "Wait! Isn't he the one they called 'the Savage Beast'?"

Razel: "You're well informed."

Damian: "I thought you were dead."

Razel: "That's what so many people kept saying, it's no surprise. And who might you be younglings?"

Vincent: "My name is Vincent, and this is my brother Damian."

Razel: -Looks at Damian and Vincent carefully- "You look rather familiar… Have we met before?"

Damian: -Confused look on his face- "I don't thinks so?"

Razel: -Looks at them suspiciously- "You may go to your business or whatever you two were going to do, I don't have time to 'play' with children."

Vincent and I left while keeping and eye on one of the most dangerous General in the Elementals, Razel Thunderbeast. I heard stories that Razel was known for his title, "The Savage Beast", and how he was chosen by Exodus to be one of his Generals. I never thought that I would meet him face to face; it was really scary being near him. It was like I was being forced to fight him to the death; it was a very strange feeling. We arrived at our house first and saw that mom and Lunaris were in the basement hiding. They were both happy to see us.

I told mom about the situation, she was shocked to find out that we met Razel not to long ago before coming here to get them. We left in a hurry to find Lyndis and her Aunt. When we arrived at her house, Lyndis and her Aunt were outside fighting some Demons. Vincent and I killed the last remaining Demons and checked if Lyndis and her Aunt were okay.

They too were happy to see us and explain them about the situation, and then we left to find my father. By the time got to the village elder's hut, my father was coming out of the hut with the village elder and her body guards. He was glad to see that we were okay. We told him about Razel and that it was him who attacked the village, he became shocked to know that the Elementals have returned. We quickly left to go to the gate when suddenly Razel was blocking the front gate.

Razel: "It's so good to see you again, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel: -Looks at Razel furiously- "Yeah… good to see you too, Razel."

Razel: -Smiles and laughs- "I can see the fury in your eyes."

Village Elder: "Why are you still alive?"

Razel: "We were revived."

Nathaniel: -Gasps- "Revived! Who revived the Elementals?"

Razel: "Someone that calls himself 'The Dark Lord'."

Village Elder: "Just as I predicted, a Dark force would bring back the reign of havoc of the Elementals."

Razel: -Looks at Vincent and Damian- "I see you bring the younglings with you."

Nathaniel: -Draws Claymore from its sheath- "You stay away from my sons!"

Razel: -Confused look on his face- "Sons? So these younglings are your sons, eh? And let me guess. The fair maiden with the little girl next to her is your wife and daughter, right?"

Nathaniel: -Groans- "Back off!"

Razel: -Smiles- "So you want to fight, eh?"

Nathaniel: "If it means stopping you? Then yes!"

Razel: -Lifts right arm and lightning strikes his hand and a Broadsword with lightning appear- "Well then, let's make it interesting!"

My father and Razel charged at each other and started fighting. I wanted to help him, but the village elder stopped me and told me that this was a fight that my father had to fight alone. So I just stood there and watch, wandering what was going to happen and to see who was going to be the victor, my father or Razel.


	6. Chapter 5: Radiant Garden

Chapter 5: Radiant Garden

My father and Razel were fighting for at least half an hour or more. Each of them blocking each other's attacks, countering blows, and canceling each other's magic too. Also they were moving in excessive speed, which made them look invisible. None of them ever stopping or grew tired. Then they both stop and look at each other.

Razel: -Smiles- "Tired already?"

Nathaniel: -Grins- "Not even."

Razel: "Why don't we just end this, once and for all?"

Nathaniel: "I couldn't agree more."

Then Razel positioned himself on a somewhat familiar sword stance. He put his sword over his head and put his left two fingers on the side tip of his Broadsword, and then his sword and body were covered with lighting. He charged at my father at full speed. Then my father put his Claymore back on its sheath and positioned himself with his sword stance to prepare his famous move, the Rising Dragon Blade.

It looked like Razel had the upper hand, but then my father performed the attack and Razel was in mid-air for at least 5 seconds before he hit the ground. My father was going to put away his Claymore until he saw Razel get up, he couldn't believe that Razel could be alive after that attack. He was going to strike the final blow, but someone came out of nowhere and stopped his attack.

My father turned his head to see who stopped his attack and couldn't believe who was the one who stopped it. This particular person had short spiky red with black highlights hair that reached to his shoulders, Blood red eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a Samurai Armor, and he also had the same weird emblem as Razel but the only difference was he had it on his right arm and that the skull had a Katana covered in flames stabbed through it.

Mysterious Figure: "It's been a long time, Nathaniel-san."

Nathaniel: "It has been a long time, Nazu Phoenixfeather."

Razel: "Back off Nazu, he's my kill!"

Nazu: "Calm down Razel-san, I was just stopping him from killing you."

Nathaniel: -Smiles- "You were a lot quicker back then, are you holding back?"

Nazu: "No, I'm just not really in a good mood to be serious right now."

Nathaniel: "Why aren't you in a good mood?"

Nazu: "None of your business."

Nathaniel: "What happened to the noble Nazu Phoenixfeather I knew in the past?"

Nazu: "Silence!" –Pushes Nathaniel and performs a Battojutsu sword stance-

Nathaniel: -Almost looses his balance, but got his balance back and began his Rising Dragon Blade sword stance- "Bring it on!"

Before my father and Nazu could react, a black bolt of lightning crashed right in front of them and they stopped in surprise. We all turned around to face who committed the black bolt of lightning, Nazu and Razel were shocked to see who it was and they bowed down before the mysterious figure.

Mysterious Figure: "What are you two doing, didn't I told you two to find me that book!"

Nazu: "My apologies my lord."

Razel: "It won't happen again."

Mysterious Figure: -Looks at Razel and Nazu with disappointment-

Razel and Nazu feared this man; they felt like they were staring at Death in the face. He was a tall man with a black cloak and pitch black armor covering his whole body so you couldn't see what he really looked like. I turned and saw that the village elder was looking at the man, trying to figure him out or something. Next to the man were two more mysterious figures. One of them being a tall, Inhuman looking man with short silver hair, golden eyes, and olive white skin, he was wearing glasses and some kind of Holy Sanctuary clothes. The other being a young teenager with short brown hair, pale blue eyes, and white skin, the boy was wearing some kind of ancient tribal clothes.

Mysterious Figure: -Looks at the tall, Inhuman looking man- "Control your Generals Exodus, I'm tired of your insufficient failures of your pathetic weaklings you called Generals. You disgust me."

Exodus: -Clenches his right hand into a fist and grunts-

Mysterious Figure: -Looks at Exodus in amusement- "Don't you think about it, or I'll put you and your Generals back to your graves personally!"

Exodus: "Sorry my lord."

Mysterious Figure: "That's what I thought; now get out of my sight and find me that Book!"

Exodus: "Yes my lord!"

Mysterious Figure: "Exodus, don't fail me again."

Exodus: -Nods-

I couldn't believe that the Inhuman looking man was Exodus, leader of the Elementals. But there was something wrong that I noticed, he was following orders from the mysterious figure and he also feared the mysterious figure. I was thinking to myself why the leader of the Elementals follows orders from this mysterious figure. Then I saw Nazu helping Razel get on his feet, Razel was in a bad condition to be walking by his own. Nazu put Razel's arm over him and started helping him walk.

Razel: -Turns his head and looks at Nathaniel- "The next time we meet, you will pay for what you have done to me!"

Nathaniel: -Smiles- "I would like to see you try."

Nazu: "We'll settle this the next time we meet, Nathaniel-san. I hope you'll be ready to meet your fate."

Nathaniel: "Looking forward to that too, Nazu."

Nazu and Razel followed behind Exodus and continued their mission. The mysterious figure stood there and was looking at us with a strange look; it looked like he was examining us or something. Then he looked at the village elder and started to laugh.

Mysterious Figure: "It's been a long time, Nastalgia."

Nastalgia: "Same thing to you, Garzett Dragonblade."

Garzett: "I see that your apprentice has grown strong?"

Nathaniel: "Nastalgia, who is this man?"

Nastalgia: "He used to be my old apprentice before I took you as my last apprentice, but he got corrupted by darkness and became his own master."

Garzett: -starts laughing- "I have become very strong after I became my own master."

Nalstalgia: "And you also became this well known Dark Lord and brought the Elementals back to life."

Garzett: "Impressive, is it not?"

I couldn't believe that the man right in front of me is the one that brought the Elementals back, the Dark Lord. I guess why he has that title; I can sense the powerful dark aura around him that would make even the bravest warriors shiver in fear. But the question still remained, why did he brought back the Elementals. Then I noticed that Garzett was looking at my father.

Garzett: "So you must be the legendary Nathaniel Cross, the Dark Hero."

Nathaniel: "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Garzett: -Starts laughing-

Nathaniel: "What's so funny?"

Garzett: "It's just that I can't believe that Exodus lost to a mere weakling like you, which is really laughable."

Nastalgia: "Don't you have to be somewhere instead of meddling with us?"

Garzett: "Hmm… You have a good point. We'll meet again in the near future, farewell to you all."

Garzett and the other mysterious figure left. I could see the rage on my father's eyes because Garzett called him a weakling, but then my father calmed down. I asked him what did Garzett meant about telling Exodus to find him a book, and then he took out of his a pouch a familiar item. The item was none other than the Angerthians' most priced possession, the Book of Ancients. I asked him why Garzett needed the book; he told me Garzett needed it to open Kingdom Hearts. I was shocked and surprised that a mere book could open Kingdom Hearts, but I left that question for later.

Vincent: "Where do we go from here dad?"

Nathaniel: "We're going to Radiant Garden, to find an old friend that could help us prevent Garzett from finding the book and opening Kingdom Hearts."

I was surprised and amazed that we were going to Radiant Garden, where my best friend Gibraltar lives. Then we all left the village and went to my father's Gummy ship. When we arrived at the spot, we saw my father's Gummy ship. It was a funny looking ship; it looked like it was made out of Gummies. I guess that's the reason they call it a Gummy ship. We all got in the Gummy ship and blasted of into space.

I've never been to space, it was a beautiful sight. We all sat there and watched our world being consumed by darkness, and then disappear into nothingness. After several hours, we arrived at Radiant Garden. When we landed at Radiant Garden, someone was standing in the middle of the open canyon, waiting for our arrival. We got off the Gummy ship only to find out that it was Beku, Gibraltar's foster father, waiting to meet us.

Beku: "Well if it isn't my old friend Nathaniel, how've you been?"

Nathaniel: -Shakes hands with Beku- "As of right now, not so good."

Beku: "Let me guess, Garzett."

Nathaniel: "I did you know?"

Beku: "He came here to see me and tell me if I wanted to join him in world domination, but I refused his offer."

Nathaniel: "Good choice."

Beku: -Looks at Damian- "If it isn't young Damian Cross, how've you been laddie?"

Damian: "Same thing what my dad is feeling right now."

Beku: -Starts laughing- "Like father, like son eh?"

Nathaniel: "Yeah, we sure are."

Nastalgia: "Beku, do you know a place that we could stay for a while?"

Beku: "Sure, you can stay at my house."

Nathaniel: "You sure it isn't a problem?"

Beku: "Nonsense, you guys are family. It isn't a problem for me, you can stay for as long as you like."

Nathaniel: "Thank you Beku, you're a good friend."

After a long conversation we left the canyon to go to Beku's house, I couldn't believe that I was going to see my best fried Gibraltar. It has been years since the last time we saw each other, now I wondered what he has been doing in Radiant Garden for all those years.


	7. Chapter 6: The Mistress of the Keyblade

Chapter 6: The Mistress of the Keyblade

After several minutes later, he came across to house near a cliff. Beku invited us inside the house to take a break and rest for a while. When we went inside, Beku offered us some refreshments. We gladly accepted his offer. Then we saw three children coming from the living room and came running towards Beku to hug him, they were really happy to see him.

Children in unison: "Welcome back Uncle Beku!"

Beku: -Smiles- "I'm glad to see you too kids."

Nathaniel: "I see that I'm not the only one that has a family to protect?"

Beku: "Yeah, I sure am. I would like you to meet Aqua, Terra, and Ventus."

Ventus: "But you can call me Ven."

Nathaniel: "Nice to meet you." –Looks at Beku- "Are they yours?"

Beku: "No, when I moved here with Gibraltar I found them on the streets half-dead. They never knew their mother so I took them in as my family."

I felt bad for Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. Having the thought of then not knowing their parents and living alone on the streets, it was painful to think of it. They were, as would a girl say, cute or something like that. Aqua was a young girl, probably around 10 or 12 years old, with short blue hair, blue eyes, and olive white skin. She was wearing what it looked like a mistress clothes with a forearm guard on her right arm and a weird emblem on her chest. Terra was a young boy, probably about 13 or 15 years old, with long dark brown hair that reached shoulder length, blue eyes, and olive white skin. He was wearing what it looked like a modern-day samurai outfit with an arm guard on his left arm, he too had a weird emblem like Aqua, but he had it on his belt buckle. The last child, Ventus, was young boy probably about 9 or 11 years old had short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and olive white skin. He was wearing what looked like a futuristic battle gear with a shoulder guard on his left shoulder and the same weird emblem on his chest.

Then at the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure show up next to me, I turned around to see who it was and I couldn't believe who I saw.

Mysterious Figure: "Well I'll be, if it ain't my old friend Damian Cross."

Damian: -smiles- "I should say the same thing to you too, Gibraltar"

Gibraltar: -grins- "How long since we have seen each other, 75 years, and still you haven't changed."

Damian: "Same to you."

It was true; Gibraltar did not change or aged at all. He still looked the same as I met him years ago. But the only difference was his clothing; he was wearing some kind of futuristic garments and a black leather jacket with a strange but somewhat familiar insignia, he also was wearing a strange-looking crucifix. Everything else to his appearance was the same. He also was the same person I met years ago, showing no emotions.

Lyndis: "Who is this person?"

Damian: "This is my best friend Gibraltar, the one I was telling about that I met in the Human village."

Lyndis: "Oh, nice to meet you Gibraltar. My name is-"

Gibraltar: "Lyndis."

Lyndis: "How do you know my name?"

Gibraltar: "Damian told me all about you on one of his letters he sent me, nice to meet you too."

Vincent: "Hey Gibraltar, it's been a while."

Gibraltar: "It's good to see you too Vincent."

Nathaniel: "How you've been Gibraltar, your father told me that you have been studying a lot lately."

Gibraltar: "Yeah I have, it's very tiring."

Nathaniel: "What are you studying about?"

Gibraltar: "The history of the Incarnation of Chaos."

I noticed that my father look at Gibraltar in shock to learn that he was studying about his "real" father, the Incarnation of Chaos. I read about him in the history scrolls at my father's studies. He was loyal knight sworn to protect the weak, until he was corrupted by darkness and gain the power that only Demons could dream of. He sold his soul to the God of Discord and became a prisoner of time. That was all I know about him, the rest was not yet written.

Beku: "Well then, shall we go to the markets and get prepared our journey?"

Nathaniel: "You're coming with us?"

Beku: "Yeah, I'm not just going to sit around here and do nothing while you have all the fun."

Gibraltar: "I'm coming too."

Nathaniel: "…Alright."

Beku: "Then it's settled, let's go to the marketplace."

After a few minutes of getting ready, we left the house to go to the marketplace. Gibraltar and I talked about what we have been doing throughout the years we haven't seen each other, then we arrived at the marketplace.

Beku: "You guys go ahead and look around, Nathaniel and I have some business to attend too."

Gibraltar and Damian: -nod-

Beku: "We'll back in half an hour." –Leaves with Nathaniel-

Gibraltar: "Let's go to the weapon shop."

Damian: "What for?"

Gibraltar: "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Damian: "Okay."

We went to the weapon shop so I could meet a friend of Gibraltar's; I was amazed that he found a new friend after he moved here.

Gibraltar: "Just between you and me, Lyndis is really cute."

Damian: "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're 'hitting' on!"

Gibraltar: "Whoa, I didn't say I was 'hitting' on her. And since when did you have a girlfriend?"

Damian: -blushes-

Gibraltar: -grins- "Hey come on, don't be embarrassed about it. You have got admit, she's cute."

Damian: "Yeah, she is. I have a question to ask you."

Gibraltar: "What?"

Damian: "Do you have a special someone?"

Gibraltar: "I'm not into those types of relationships."

Damian: "Oh, that's too bad."

Gibraltar: "I said I wasn't into those types of relationships, that don't mean that I'm not looking for one."

Damian: -smiles-

Gibraltar: -looks at the sky- "Do you think I'll find my special someone?"

Damian: "Yeah, you will Gibraltar."

After all that talking, we arrived at the weapon shop. When we got there, I saw a young beautiful girl on the other side of the stand. She was about 17 or 19 years old with long black hair that reached mid-back, hazel colored eyes, and pale white skin. She was wearing battle garments and had a strange-looking keychain attached to belt on her right hip, she saw me and Gibraltar coming inside the shop. She ran towards Gibraltar and hugged him; she told him that she was happy to see him.

Counter Girl: "I'm so glad to see you Gibraltar, how you've been?"

Gibraltar: "I'm glad to see you too; I'm a little tired from studying."

Counter Girl: -looks at Damian- "Who's your friend?"

Gibraltar: "That's my best friend Damian, the one I was telling about."

Damian: "Hi, nice to meet you."

Counter Girl: "Nice to meet you too, I'm Ami. So what brings you here Gibraltar?"

Gibraltar: "I just wanted Damian to meet you and to get some stuff before Damian and I leave."

Ami: "You're leaving, where are you going?"

Gibraltar: "Not sure yet."

Ami: "Can I come with you guys?"

Gibraltar: "I don't know…"

Damian: "Sure, you can come with us."

Ami: "Oh thank you, let get my stuff so we can leave." –Goes to the back room of the shop-

Gibraltar: "The more the merrier, that's what my father use to say."

Damian: "She looks and sounds nice."

Gibraltar: "Yeah she is."

Ami: -comes back- "Okay I'm ready, let's go."

Before we left the shop, we got some equipment for the journey and Ami had to tell her boss that she was going on a journey with us. Her boss was fine with it. We left the shop and went to meet up with Beku and my father; they were in the outside of the marketplace waiting for us. Gibraltar told Beku that Ami was joining us; he said the more the merrier, just like Gibraltar said he would. We left the marketplace and went to my father's Gummy Ship. I asked him where we going and he said that we were going to see Disney Castle, where King Mickey lives. We got inside the Gummy Ship and left to Disney Castle to begin our journey to save the worlds from the Garzett and the Elementals, and stop them from consuming all the worlds in darkness.


	8. Chapter 7: Disney Castle

Chapter 7: Disney Castle

My father said it was a three day journey to Disney Castle, a very long journey. Gibraltar, Ami, and I were bored out of our minds. Ami was either counting the stars or messing with Gibraltar's hair, he hated it when she messed around with it, he was reading a book about the Incarnation of Chaos, and I was just staring at the stars, amazed by their beauty.

Ami: -sighs- "I'm bored…"

Damian: -sighs- "Me too…"

Gibraltar: -sighs- "Me three…"

Ami: "…What are we going to do for fun?"

Gibraltar: "Beats me?"

Nathaniel: "Why don't you guys play 20 questions?"

Damian: "That's not a bad Idea?"

Ami: "How do you play that game, Mr. Cross?"

Gibraltar: "You just ask random questions and you have to answer them honestly and truthfully."

Nathaniel: "That's right, no matter how stupid the question is."

Ami: "Okay, I'll go first. What is your favorite color?"

Gibraltar: "Sky blue."

Damian: "Orange."

We played the game for nearly four hours, it was very entertaining. Gibraltar asked Ami if she had a crush on me, she started to blush and covered her face in embarrassment. I started laughing and Gibraltar just grinned, being the same person I met years ago. Showing no emotion what so ever, then after that we got tired and went to sleep. When everyone was asleep, I heard my father and Beku talking about Ami. My father was not happy to bring her with us, but Beku said something that changed his mind. He said that Ami was a Keyblade bearer; I was shocked to find out that Ami was Keyblade bearer.

Beku said that she is a descendant of the first Keyblade Master and daughter of the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos. Then Beku and my father just stayed quite for the whole journey. Before I went to sleep I saw Ami get up and went to Gibraltar, whom was still awake. She asked him if she could sleep with him just for the night because she had a nightmare, she told him it was the same one she had the night she stayed over his house for a slumber party on her birthday.

He told her it was okay, she sat on his lap and put her head on his right shoulder. Then he put his arms around her so she wouldn't fall if there was any turbulence, she comfort herself and said goodnight to Gibraltar and I. Within minutes she fell asleep, she looked like an angel when she slept. Gibraltar put a blanket over her to keep her warm, and then he stayed awake studying. Gibraltar never slept; I think he had Insomnia or something that prevented him from sleeping. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Ami woke me up the next morning, or should I say the next evening. Even though it was morning by clock, but it was still night time because we were in space. I got up and joined her and Gibraltar for breakfast; we sat there and we were all getting to know each other. We still had two more days to get to Disney castle and as before, we were bored out of our minds.

The 20 questions game was getting a little old because we asked all the questions known to man, so we all got books and started reading. Ami was reading some kind of romance novel about a Human girl being in love with a Vampire, Gibraltar was studying about the Incarnation of Chaos, and I was reading a book about an ancient hero name Hercules. Two days passed and we arrived at Disney Castle, Ami and I finished our books in time while Gibraltar just took a break from studying.

When we got out of the Gummy ship, we met with King Mickey. The King was a mid-sized anthropomorphic mouse that was wearing battle garments; he greeted Beku and my father and welcoming them into his castle.

Nathaniel: "Thanks for meeting with us your majesty."

King Mickey: -laughs- "Anything for and ol' friend, so what did you wanted to talk about?"

Nathaniel: "It's about the Dark Lord; he's trying to open Kingdom Hearts."

Beku: "He already tried to steal the Book of Ancients and consumed Nathaniel's world in darkness, but the book is safe and sound."

King Mickey: "Gosh… I'm feeling terribly sorry for your loss."

Nathaniel: "It's okay, at least my family is safe and sound in Beku's place."

King Mickey: "That's a relief; I will try my best to help you at your quest."

Beku and Nathaniel: "Thank you your majesty."

Then the King looked at us and smiled, Ami and I smiled back and Gibraltar nodded. We went inside his castle and had our meeting in his studies; there we met the King's loved one, Queen Minnie. She was a mid-sized anthropomorphic mouse with a beautiful pink royal dress; she smiled and greeted us when we entered the room.

Beku and my father were discussing with King Mickey about what are they going to do to stop Garzett from opening Kingdom Hearts when suddenly the castle was under attack, Beku and My father told us to stay in the room and protect Queen Minnie. They left with King Mickey to see who was attacking the castle, and we were stuck in the King's studies protecting Queen Minnie.

Queen Minnie: "Go and help Mickey and the others."

Ami: "But Nathaniel said that we have to stay here and protect you your highness."

Queen Minnie: "Don't worry about me, Donald and Goofy will stay here and protect me."

Then a tall anthropomorphic dog with knight's armor and a mid-sized anthropomorphic duck with wizard garments appeared.

Donald Duck: "Don't worry your highness, we will protect you."

Goofy Goof: "A-hyuk. Don't worry guys, we will stay here and make sure that no harm comes to the Queen."

Ami and Damian: "Thanks."

Gibraltar: -nods-

Then we all left to help Beku, King Mickey, and my father in fighting off whatever was attacking the castle. By the time we got to the front gate of the castle, three shadowy figures appeared in front of us. I recognized two of the shadowy figures; it was Nazu Phoenixfeather and Razel Thunderbeast. The third figure was a tall man with short spiky black hair, Dark blue eyes, and pale white skin. He was wearing what it looked like a Gunner's outfit and had two Magnum Revolvers on both sides of his hips; he looked at us like he was trying to examine us.

Mysterious Figure: "Is the one with the Dragon eyes the son of the Dark Hero?"

Razel: "Yep, that's the one."

Nazu: "Certainly."

Damian: "What are you two doing here and who's your friend?"

Mysterious Figure: "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Vladimir Darkbringer, the second Elemental."

Gibraltar: "Also known as 'The Dark Marksman'"

Vladimir: "You're well informed, what is your name little one?"

Gibraltar: "Gibraltar Maelstrom."

Razel: "So you're the son of Beku Maelstrom, Now this is going to be exciting!"

Nazu: -Looks at Ami- "What is your name, fair maiden?"

Ami: "Ami Stormcrow."

Nazu and the other Elementals were shocked to hear her last name, they looked like they've seen a ghost from the past coming back to haunt them.

Razel: "How could this brat be the descendent of the Keyblade Master James Stormcrow?"

Vladimir: "Either way we still have to kill them, Dark Lord's orders."

Razel: "You're right, who's going to kill who?"

Ami got out Twin Blades and started to charge at Razel at full speed, Razel didn't have enough time to take out his Broad Sword. Before she could strike him down; Nazu appeared out of nowhere and stopped Ami's attack. He pushed her away from Razel; she almost fell but gained her balance. When she looked up, she saw Razel trying to strike her down. I moved as fast as I could stopped Razel's attack with my sword, and then I side-kicked him on his right side and knocked him over.

Then I heard gun shots and when I looked, Vladimir had fired two shots at me and Ami. But then I heard Gibraltar yell "The Freeshooter", and saw two arrows deflect the bullets that Vladimir had fired. When Ami and I turned around to face Gibraltar, Gibraltar looked different. He was wearing a futuristic Gunner's outfit and had optical scope goggles, and had two purple with silver colored Arrow Guns with a strange looking insignia on them.

I helped Ami get up and went beside Gibraltar and readied ourselves to fight the three Elementals that were in front of us, they were doing the same thing. I knew that are chances of survival were slim, but we knew that we had to defeat them to get to the others. This was going to be a very hard challenge for us, we needed to do our best to stay alive and not get ourselves killed.


	9. Chapter 8: Master of the Thirteen Blades

Chapter 8: Master of the Thirteen Blades

I started to think of a plan that would probably help us win and get us to the front gate of Disney Castle, and it had to be fast.

Gibraltar: "Damian."

Damian: -looks at Gibraltar- "What?"

Gibraltar: "I have a plan. We may not win this fight, but we can surely escape them to get to the others at the front gate."

Damian: "I'm listening."

Gibraltar: "We have to choose the opponent that we have the chance to at least match up to their abilities."

Ami: "I got the one with the Katana."

Damian: "You mean Nazu? He's too dangerous."

Gibraltar: "But she can match up to his speed."

Gibraltar had a point; Ami was the only one that could match up to Nazu's speed. Then I decided to take Razel because I was the only one that could match up to his strength, and Gibraltar had Vladimir because he's the only one that could match up to his skills. Then we agreed to our plan and readied ourselves, and we all hoped it would work.

Vladimir: "Are you done having your little chat, because I'm getting really bored."

Damian: -smiles- "Oh don't worry, you'll have your fun of trying to kill us."

Vladimir: -smiles back- "I like your attitude kid. If the Dark Lord haven't order us to kill you, you could have joined us to rule all of the worlds."

Razel: "That's true, but too bad we have to kill you and your little friends too."

Nazu: "Enough of this, shall we commence with the killing?"

Vladimir: "Gladly."

Nazu started the attack by moving at an excessive speed, and Ami did the same thing and stopped his attack. Razel jumped over Nazu, trying to strike her down, but I jumped over her and blocked his attack by countering him. Vladimir jumped really high and started shooting at me and Ami, but Gibraltar started to deflect the bullets by shooting the bullets with his Arrow Guns.

Razel, Nazu, and Vladimir were amazed of our abilities. We kept countering their attacks and trying to stay alive so we could get to the front gate, and they were getting very irritated that they couldn't even put a scratch on us.

Razel: "This is getting absurd!"

Nazu: "I agree with Razel-san, it's not possible for mere children to match up to our abilities and know our every move."

Vladimir: "It's quite true, but that Maelstrom child is not what he seems to be?"

Razel: -looks at Gibraltar and then back at Vladimir- "Come to think of it, Vladimir's right?"

Nazu: "Hmm… What do you make of him? He doesn't even look Human with those abilities."

Vladimir: "Exactly, I don't even think he's human."

I over heard them talking about Gibraltar and of how he could have those abilities that a Human can't learn, I was thinking the same thing. Several minutes later we all stopped for a breather and rested while thinking of strategy of escaping them and going to the front gate, we were running out of time.

Razel: "Tired already?"

Damian: -gasping for air- "Maybe?"

Vladimir: "What a pity, the three of you are already stopping for a breather and the three of us didn't even break a sweat. That is really pathetic."

Nazu: "And really disappointing too."

They were right, we were all ready tired and they didn't even break a sweat since we started fighting them. Ami was furious about what Vladimir said about us, that we were pathetic. Ami put a good grip on her Twin Blades and charged at them at full speed. Gibraltar and I tried to stop her from being killed, but it was too late. Razel and the others prepared themselves to fight back, but Ami was too fast for them.

Vladimir was trying to get a good aim on her, but then Ami appeared in front of him with excessive speed and kicked him straight on the face. Vladimir fell down, and then Ami went straight to Nazu. Nazu tried to strike her down, but Ami dodged his attack, grabbed his arm, and threw him over her shoulder and down to the floor.

Ami turned around and ran towards Razel, Razel just stood still and did nothing. After Ami reached him, she lunged forward to strike Razel in the heart. Then Razel knocked Ami's Twin Blades of her hand and grabbed her by the neck, and then he started choking her. Ami was trying to get some air, but Razel had a good grip on her neck and started to squeeze harder. Ami burst into tears and trying to free herself from Razel's grip, but she couldn't free herself.

I froze in fear and tried to figure out something to help Ami, and it had to be quick. Razel laughed in amusement and putting a tighter grip on Ami's neck, Ami started to scream in agony. But before I could act, I heard Gibraltar yell "The Whirlwind Lancer". I turned to face Gibraltar and saw that changed appearance again. This time he was wearing from waist up garments that looked like a Templar Knight and from the waist down it were his regular garments. His eyes were Sky blue and he had six blue with purple Lances. The Lances were Two-Bladed Lances, the front blades were shaped like Dragoons and the back blades were shaped with the same strange looking insignia as the Arrow Guns he had before. He was carrying one Lance in his right hand and two Lances in his left hand, while the other three were floating with the wind. Razel looked at Gibraltar with amazement.

Razel: "I know that ability; you know the 'Master of the Thirteen Blades' ability. So that's how you can match up to our abilities, who taught you that ability?"

Gibraltar: -gives Razel a death look- "Let her go."

Razel: "And what if I don't?"

Gibraltar: "Well, you're about to find out the hard way."

Razel: "Hmph, try me."

Gibraltar readied himself to attack Razel, and Razel readied himself to while choking Ami. Gibraltar looked at me and nodded, that meant that I had to rescue Ami after Gibraltar releases her from Razel's grip. Then he looked back at Razel. We had to time it right or Ami was done for, it was a matter of life and death.


	10. Chapter 9: A Life and Death Situation

Chapter 9: A Life and Death Situation

I was getting ready to rescue Ami when Gibraltar attacks Razel, and it had to be quick before Razel snaps her neck. Gibraltar was still looking at Razel with a death stare, and putting a good grip on his Lances.

Razel: -starts laughing in amusement- "What are you waiting for?"

Ami: -gasping for air- "Help… Me…"

Gibraltar: "Hang in there Ami, I'm coming."

Razel: "You are really boring me, you know that?" –Starts squeezing Ami's neck-

Ami: -starts screaming in agony-

When Razel was squeezing hard on Ami's neck, it made Gibraltar furious and it also gave him more reasons to kill Razel right on the spot. I could see the anger and rage on Gibraltar's eyes, it was quite intimidating seeing that. Then Gibraltar charged at Razel at full speed, Razel readied himself to counter Gibraltar. Gibraltar lunged forward the Lance on his right hand to strike Razel, but Razel blocked the attack. Then Gibraltar thrusts the Lances on his left hand, and right at that moment Gibraltar had the upper hand.

Razel quickly dropped Ami and blocked the attack, and that was my signal to rescue Ami. I started running at an excessive speed to reach Ami and get her out of there, but then Nazu got in front of me and stopped me. Vladimir got to Ami and had her on gun point, and he said that one wrong move and she was history.

Razel pushed Gibraltar, took three steps back, and kept a safe distance away from Gibraltar.

Vladimir: "Your plan of saving your little 'damsel in distress' didn't work quite so well?"

Nazu: "Are you okay, Razel-san?"

Razel: "Yeah, this kid is quick."

Gibraltar: "Let her go now, or face the consequence of my wrath!"

Vladimir: -clicks gun- "I'd like to see you try?"

Ami: -starts crying a little- "Please… Let me go… *sniff*"

Vladimir: "Sorry my dear, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Razel: "Enough of this! I'm going to end this once and for all!"

Razel raised his right arm and lightning started to appear, and then the Lightning got bigger and faster. Then Razel looked at Gibraltar, and then smiled. He said to get ready to witness his unstoppable power, and got ready to unleash his attack. He put his arm forward and yelled "Thunder's Roar", Lightning shot out of his arm in extreme speed. Gibraltar dropped the Lances he had in his hands and puts his arms in front of him to block the attack; the Lances got in front of Gibraltar and formed a shield of Lances.

The Lightning bolt hit Gibraltar and was sent flying towards a pillar, he hit the pillar and the pillar crumbled and fell on top of him. After the dust disappeared, all we saw was Gibraltar's uncovered lifeless hand on the floor.

Ami: -gasps- "NO!"

Razel: -scoffs- "I thought the kid would be a little more challenging, but I guess I was wrong."

Vladimir: "What are going to do with the other two younglings?"

Nazu: "I say we disposed of them right now."

Razel: -smiles- "Yeah, maybe the other two might be more challenging then the dead one?"

I noticed that Ami clenched her hands into fists, and I also saw rage in her eyes. Then Ami got up and kicked Vladimir's stomach, grabbed his arm, and threw him over her shoulder to the floor. She started to run towards the fallen debris where Gibraltar was to save him, but Nazu appeared in front of her and stabbed her on the right side of her stomach. He then kicked her and she fell to the floor, screaming in pain. I ran towards her, trying to save her, when Razel appeared in front of me kicked me on the chest.

I fell to the floor grunting in pain. Then I saw that Nazu was ready to strike Ami down, when I heard Gibraltar yell "The Luna Diviner". Several seconds later, the debris that was on top of Gibraltar were blown away from the explosion. After the dust disappeared, we saw Gibraltar standing over the debris that was on top of him. This time Gibraltar looked the same, except that he didn't have his jacket on. He was wearing his usual garments with a skin-tight black shirt, and he also had black gloves. But there was something different about him, he looked more "savage" and full of anger like a Berserker. The back of his hair and his bangs were spiked up upward, and the tips of his long hair were spiked upward too. He also had Wolf-like Fangs, which made him look even more Inhuman.

His eyes were golden yellow and were also cat-like eyes, and he had dark blue aura-like-flames surrounding him. He was holding a blue, yellow, white, and silver Claymore with the same insignia on the tip of the blade surrounded with a blue ring with spikes. He looked at Nazu with a death stare, and put a good grip on the Claymore.

Razel: "You really are getting on my nerves kid."

Gibraltar: "…"

Vladimir: -gets up while groaning in pain- "I'm going to kill that damn girl…"

Nazu: "I don't think that's going to be a problem, Vladimir-san. She would probably bleed to death."

Vladimir: "At least I can watch her die slowly."

Ami: -coughing up blood- "Gibraltar…*cough*… *cough*…"

Then Gibraltar roared and the aura-like-flames grew bigger, his eyes turned completely yellow and the pupils disappeared, and blades appeared on the spikes of the blue ring on the tip of the Claymore. I felt an intense increase in his Aura; it felt like an intimidating force was unleashed. Razel and the others felt Gibraltar's Aura, Nazu and Vladimir shook in fear while Razel just smiled in amusement. Razel said that that was more like it and started laughing, and then he roared and Lightning-like-aura appeared around him.

Razel: "Now you're going to find out why they call 'The Savage Beast'!"

Gibraltar: -grins- "We'll see if you truly live by your title!"

Razel charged at Gibraltar at full speed, but then Gibraltar disappeared right before his eyes and reappeared next to Ami. Nazu was going to strike down Gibraltar, but Gibraltar disappeared right before Nazu could strike him and reappeared right next to me. Gibraltar told me to go to Beku and that he will heal her wounds while handing her to me, I nodded and took Ami with me. Gibraltar turned around and charged at the Elementals with full speed, the Elementals did the same thing. Ami was crying and groaning in pain, I ran as fast as I could to get to the front gate and find Beku so he could heal her wounds, before it was too late to save her.


	11. Chapter 10: The Reveal

Chapter 10: The Reveal

As I was running towards the gate, I saw my father with Beku and King Mickey at the front gate fighting off the Heartless that were trying to get in the castle. My father saw coming and made a protective barrier around the front gate to keep the Heartless from getting inside for a while, and he knew that the barrier wouldn't hold them for long.

He came up to me and asked me what happened, I told him what happened after Queen Minnie told us to go and help them. I also told him that Gibraltar stayed behind fighting off Razel, Nazu, and Vladimir, and that Ami got wounded by Nazu. Beku told me to put her down so he could check her wound, I did as I was told and put Ami on the floor face up.

Beku saw her wound and said that he had to heal her quick, before the wound got infected. Beku put his hand on Ami's wound and started chanting in Latin, and then his hand started glowing with a pale white color light. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; Ami's wound was actually healing. Ami was grunting in pain when Beku was healing her, but then she calmed down and stopped grunting in pain. Beku told her that she needed to rest and not to force herself, she nodded in agreement and laid her head on the floor.

Beku told me to stay next to her and to keep an eye on her while he and my father finished off the Heartless; I nodded in agreement and sat next to her. Beku went back to fight off the Heartless that were coming inside the castle, King Mickey and my father were also fighting off the Heartless. Several minutes later, the Heartless were defeated and the castle was safe from the Heartless attack.

But then we saw someone coming through the front gate and couldn't believed who we saw, it was none other than Dark Lord Garzett Dragonblade with Exodus and the teenager with the ancient tribal garments. Garzett looked at us in amusement and started laughing, King Mickey and the rest of us prepared to fight Garzett.

Garzett: "Lower your arms, I'm only here to talk to the King."

Nathaniel: "If you are really here to talk to the king, then why did you send Heartless to attack the castle?"

Garzett: "It was the only way to get his attention."

King Mickey: "Well you got my attention, what do you want?"

Garzett: -looks at Ami and points at her- "Her."

Damian: -gets up and takes out sword from sheath- "Over my dead body!"

Garzett: -laughs in amusement- "In time my dear boy, right now is not your time to die."

King Mickey: "Why do you need Ami for?"

Garzett: "Because she is the right descendant of James Stormcrow, and the only way to open Kingdom Hearts is with a Keyblade."

Beku: "You'll never take the girl; you will have to go through us to get to her!"

Garzett: "Well then, that could be arranged."

We readied ourselves to fight back against Garzett; I stood closer to Ami to prevent Garzett from getting to her. But before Garzett could act, we heard an explosion behind us. We turned around just to see Razel, Nazu, and Vladimir on the floor grunting in pain and coughing up blood, and then Gibraltar came out looking at them in disappointment.

Gibraltar: -scoffs- "You guys are pathetic, I thought you guys would be a challenge. You're nothing but pathetic pawns, and you call yourselves Elementals."

Garzett: -looks at Gibraltar- "Now you see what I have to put up with everyday, may I ask for your name young warrior?"

Gibraltar: -turns back to normal- "Gibraltar Maelstrom."

Garzett: "Your full name."

Gibraltar: "…Gibraltar Maelstrom Pendragon"

Garzett: "Hmm…You're a direct descendant of Arthur Pendragon, meaning you can wield the legendary sword Excalibur. And I also noticed that you know the 'Master of the Thirteen Blades' ability, who taught you that ability?"

Gibraltar: "…It's none of your business."

Garzett: -looks at Gibraltar and Damian carefully and snaps fingers- "Jagger."

Jagger: "Yes my lord?"

Garzett: "Bring me the 'gifts' that I have for Gibraltar and Cross's boy."

Then I saw the boy with the ancient tribal garments take out two swords covered with cloths and handed them to Garzett.

Garzett: -throws swords at Gibraltar and Damian- "Consider them as tokens of appreciation in the near future."

Gibraltar: "…"

Damian: -confused look on his face- "…Thanks?"

Garzett: "Oh and by the way, Gibraltar, you have an extraordinary gift within you."

Gibraltar: "Which is?"

Garzett: -looks at Beku- "You haven't told him yet Beku?"

Gibraltar: "Told me what?"

Beku: "…I couldn't tell him, it would destroy his life…"

Garzett: "Hasn't his life been destroyed long enough? He should know the truth of why people treated him like dirt and why he looks like he hasn't aged at all?"

Gibraltar: "What is he talking about?"

Beku: -looks down in shame-

Garzett: "The reason that people have been treating you like dirt and why you haven't aged is because you are the son of Garland, also known as the Incarnation of Chaos."

We couldn't believe what we heard, that Gibraltar was the son of the Incarnation of Chaos. Gibraltar was shocked to learn the truth from Garzett.

Gibraltar: "Is that true?"

Beku: -looks at Gibraltar- "Yes… It's true… I couldn't tell you because I promised your mother that I wouldn't tell you about your 'real' father…"

Gibraltar: "And you kept this as a secret from me?!"

Beku: "I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you!"

Gibraltar: -puts a good grip on the clothed sword that Garzett gave him and looks down-

Ami: -gets up while grunting in pain-

Damian: "Ami don't, you should lie down and rest?"

Ami: "Its okay, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me" –looks at Gibraltar- "Gibraltar…"

Garzett: "Go on… Reveal the gift I gave you, you too Damian Cross."

Gibraltar and I took out the cloths that surrounded the swords that Garzett gave us, and were shocked to see what the swords were. They were none other than the Swords of Legend. The sword I had was the sword of salvation, Excalibur, and the sword that Gibraltar had was Excalibur's twin, the sword of destruction, Excalibur of Darkness or Caliburn as others would say.

Garzett: "Wonderful gifts aren't they?"

King Mickey: "Why would you give them the Swords of Legends?"

Garzett: "I'm just a messenger sending the swords to their rightful owners. But please, hand over the girl or face the consequences of denying my request."

Beku: "Never!"

Garzett: "Wrong choice."

Garzett lifted his right arm pointing towards us and a black ball of dark magic appeared. He was ready to strike us with a blast of his powerful dark magic, until he heard Gibraltar yell "The Graceful Assassin". We turned around and saw that Gibraltar looked different again, but this one looked more dangerous than the Luna Diviner form. He was wearing his usual garments with the exception that he had a sleeveless black cloak and black gloves, his eyes were pinkish red and he was holding a pink, yellow, black, and green Scythe with the same strange insignia where the blade of the Scythe was. Garzett felt an immense Aura surge. He saw that Gibraltar was releasing Chaotic Aura, the Aura of Chaos. But before Garzett could act, Gibraltar charged at him at full speed and putting his Scythe ready to strike him down. Ami and I tried to stop him, but Beku stopped us.

He told us that this was a fight that Gibraltar had to fight alone, so we just stood there and watched the battle of Gibraltar against Garzett.


	12. Chapter 11: Seperate Ways

Chapter 11: Separate Ways

Garzett tried to block the attack, but Gibraltar was too fast for him. Gibraltar's Scythe reached Garzett's head; he had the perfect moment to cut Garzett's head off. But then Garzett dodged the attack with ease and took 5 steps back from Gibraltar's reach, Garzett started to laugh in amusement. Ami and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, so we were coming up with a plan to help Gibraltar.

Gibraltar was getting ready to strike again, but this time he was very precise to get Garzett in the right moment to kill him. Before Gibraltar started his plan, Jagger got in front of Garzett and readied himself to protect his master.

Gibraltar: "Get out of my way, Mortal!"

Jagger: "If you're going to kill my master, you will have to kill me first…"

Gibraltar: -scoffs- "You have great courage young one?" –Disappears-

Jagger: -looks around for Gibraltar-

Gibraltar: -appears behind Jagger- "But bravery shows the weakness in your heart…"

Jagger was surprised and attacked without thinking; it looked much more like a reflex. Jagger swung his Masamune Blade towards Gibraltar's neck, but Gibraltar grabbed the Masamune Blade with his left hand. I saw that Gibraltar's hand was bleeding because of Jagger's Masamune Blade, but it didn't bother Gibraltar a bit.

Gibraltar raised his Scythe and was ready to strike Jagger down, and it looked like Gibraltar didn't care if he was just a child. Jagger burst into tears when Gibraltar was going to strike him down, but then Ami appeared in front of Gibraltar.

Ami: "Stop it!"

Gibraltar: "This is none of your business Ami…"

Ami: "Well it is now!"

Gibraltar: -lets go of Jagger's Masamune Blade and looks at him- "Get in my way again, and it shall be your last…"

Jagger: -wipes tears and nods in agreement-

Gibraltar: -looks at Ami- "Same to you too…"

Ami: "What's gotten into you?"

Garzett: "He's unleashing his anger because he can't take the truth…"

Gibraltar: "SHUT UP!"

Gibraltar disappeared, reappeared in front of Garzett, and started attacking him. Garzett was dodging and blocking all of Gibraltar's attacks, but then he wasn't fast enough to block one of the attacks and Gibraltar strikes his chest. Garzett fell on the floor while coughing up blood and grunting in pain, Gibraltar got his Scythe ready to strike the final blow to end his life. Gibraltar was going to strike him down, until Ami got in front of Gibraltar and stopped him.

Gibraltar: "Out of the way Ami!"

Ami: "Killing him won't ease your pain! It will just bring more pain…"

Gibraltar: "What do you know of pain?"

Ami just stood there in silence when Gibraltar said of what she knew about pain, and then she put her head down.

Gibraltar: -scoffs- "Why are you crying?"

Ami: -looks at Gibraltar while tears are falling down her face- "I know pain because it hurts me seeing you like this! Always violent, not feeling any emotions, being emotionless like a zombie, never talking to anybody about your feelings, and always pushing me away every time I want to help you with your emotions… It really hurts me…" –sniffs and sobs-

Gibraltar: -lowers down Scythe and looks away-

Ami: -grabs Gibraltar's shoulders and shakes him violently- "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Gibraltar: -pushes Ami, she falls to the ground, and then he looks at her- "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! YOU WANT ME TO SHOW MY FEELINGS ABOUT WHY I'M SAD THAT I JUST LEARNED THAT THE FATHER I'VE ALWAYS LOOKED UP SINCE I WAS A CHILD ISN'T MY REAL FATHER AND THAT MY REAL FATHER IS NONE OTHER THAN GARLAND, THE INCARNATION OF CHAOS AND ALSO THE SAME BASTARD THAT LEFT ME AND MY MOTHER TO DIE!"

Ami: -looks at Gibraltar with wide eyes and then looks down- "I just wanted you to see that letting you show your emotions isn't bad at all and that it makes you feel like everyone else, not like a monster…"

Gibraltar was amazed and shocked at the words that Ami told him, and then I saw something that made me realize that Gibraltar wasn't a monster like everyone said (even though I didn't believed that he was a monster). He was crying a little and he tried to hide it from everyone else, but Ami and I noticed it. Jagger went to help Garzett up, and then he started using magic to heal Garzett. The Elementals went next to Garzett, and waited for his command to either go back to base or to attack us.

Exodus: "What shall we do of the pests my Lord?"

Garzett: "Leave them, it's time for us go back to base…"

Exodus: "As you wish…"

Garzett: -looks at Gibraltar- "You have some skill I'll give you that, but next time you will be the one who's going to be begging for mercy…"

Then I saw Exodus opening a dark portal and they all went inside and left. I went next to Ami and helped her up, she gladly accepted my offer. After I helped her up, she slowly walked up to Gibraltar to see if he was okay. When walked up to him, he backed away from her like she was some kind of disease or something. She tried to get closer, but he backed away further. She felt hurt and asked him why he was backing away from her.

He just stood quiet for several minutes, she felt like he was ignoring her. When she got even closer to him, he put his Scythe around her neck and said to back off. He said to Ami that he was sorry, and he put down his Scythe. Before she could say anything, Gibraltar created a dark portal. He started walking towards it and then stopped; he turned to face Ami and me. He looked at us with a sad look on his face, and then he turned around towards the portal walked inside it.

Ami ran towards Gibraltar, but it was too late. Portal closed and Gibraltar was already gone, Ami stopped and just stood there. I was going to walk next to her, but then my father stopped and told me to leave her alone for a few minutes. Ami dropped to her knees and burst into tears, and she was also saying why Gibraltar left us.

Beku went and helped Ami up; she got up and walked towards us with Beku right beside him. Beku told us that we had to go back to Radiant Garden and make sure that the others were safe; we said our goodbyes to King Mickey and left to the Gummiship to go back to Radiant Garden. I felt bad for Ami because Gibraltar was her only friend, and it made her feel alone all over again. We all just wondered if Gibraltar would ever come back to us, or we had to eliminate him before he turned into the Ultimate Chaos.

Time would only tell.


	13. Chapter 12: Power of the Keyblade

Chapter 12: Power of the Keyblade

Two days have passed since we left Disney Castle, and we still haven't arrived to Radiant Garden to see if the others were still okay. Ami wasn't the same after Gibraltar left us, she just laid on the bed crying for hours and wishing that Gibraltar would come back to her. It brought great pain to my heart to see her like this, so I sat down on the bed next to her to comfort her.

Damian: "Ami?"

Ami: "I would like to be alone…"

Damian: -puts his hand on her shoulder- "It's not your fault Ami."

Ami: "How isn't it my fault? It if wasn't for my foolish mistake Gibraltar would still be with us!" –She started to burst into tears-

Damian: "Your not to blame, maybe Gibraltar had a reason to leave us."

After I said that, she looked at me while tears were coming down her face. She said that it felt like it was all her fault, but I told her that it wasn't and I promised her that we would go find Gibraltar. She was pleased when I said that, and then she hugged me. She told if I could sleep with her, she didn't want to sleep alone. I gladly accepted her and got comfortable in her bed; she put her head on my chest and started to get sleepy.

Before she went to sleep, I asked her about her nightmare. She was shocked that I knew about her nightmare, she said she never told anybody except for Gibraltar about her nightmare. I told her I heard her when she spent the night with Gibraltar, and I told her that Dragonoids have sensitive hearing. She was afraid of telling me about her nightmare, but then she made up her mind and said that I had a right to know about her nightmare. She started by saying that she saw herself on a tower in a world of shadow and flames, standing in front of a throne with demonic skulls on the top of it. She told me that she saw herself fighting against Gibraltar, on what looked like a battle to the death, and that she took Gibraltar's Muramasa and stabbed him on the chest. She also said that after doing that, she released the Evil that resided within him, and that he called himself the Ultimate Chaos.

She said she was afraid that it might come true because some of her dreams were actually visions of the future; she said that it was common upon her family tree. She wanted to do everything to try to prevent her dream from coming true, she didn't want her dream to come true. I told her not to worry about it and to try not to think about it, she felt relieved and thanked me for making her feel better. We both talked for a while, and then we quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, my father woke me up and told me that we arrived at Radiant Garden. I stood up and stretched while yawning, I was going to wake Ami up but I thought about it and let her sleep for a while longer. I knew that she might be tired because she hardly slept of all those days of guilt; I got up and followed my father out the Gummiship.

Nathaniel: "How is she doing?"

Damian: "She's fine…"

Nathaniel: "She's still blaming herself of what happened at Disney Castle?"

Damian: "Yeah… But she looks fine now…"

Beku: "I just got back from the house; they're all safe and sound."

Nathaniel: -sighs in relief- "Good…"

Beku went inside the Gummiship and carried Ami all the way to the house; she woke up halfway to the house. Before we got inside the house, I felt an intense Aura behind me. My felt the same Aura and we both turned around to see a young man with long black hair, Hazel colored eyes, and olive white skin. He was wearing the same garments as Ami, but had more armor than clothing. He also had the same keychain as Ami on his right hip; he looked past us and was staring at Ami with a smile.

Mysterious Figure: "It's nice to see you again, Ami."

Damian: "Who are you and how do you know Ami?"

Nathaniel: "Shadow Blackheart, the third Elementals and also known as 'The Souleater'."

Shadow: "Nathaniel, How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

Nathaniel: "Three centuries."

Ami: "S-Shadow… Is that you?"

Damian: "You know him?"

Shadow: "You haven't told them?"

Ami: -stays silent and looks away in dismay-

Damian: "Told us what?"

Nathaniel: "Shadow is Ami's older brother."

I couldn't believe what I heard, that Ami's brother was one of the Elementals. She looked like she wasn't proud of it, Shadow laughed in amusement when he saw her face.

Shadow: 'You really are pathetic Ami."

Ami: "What happened to you? You were never like this?"

Shadow: "You! That's what happened!"

Ami: "What did I do that made you like this?"

Shadow: "You got chosen as the Keyblade Master for our bloodline instead of me!"

Ami's eyes widened when he said that, I looked at Shadow and saw the rage in his eyes. He really hated Ami because of that; he said that it wasn't fair that she got chosen instead of him since he was the oldest child. Ami told him that the reason they didn't chose him was because he was tainted by Darkness, only the one with a pure heart can only be A Keyblade Master. Before Ami could say anything else, Shadow appeared in front of her and kicked her on the chest. She fell down and started gasping for air, she tried to get up but Shadow put his foot on her chest to prevent her from getting up.

He put his right hand in front of her and a weapon appeared in his hand, I couldn't believe my eyes for what I saw. Shadow was wielding a black Keyblade covered in black chains with a purple diamond on the handle; the Keyblade also had a black crown-shaped keychain.

Ami: "Why do you have a Keyblade?"

Shadow: "Don't you see Ami; even someone with a tainted heart can wield the Keyblade!"

Shadow was going to strike Ami down until he felt a rock hit him on the back of the head; he turned around only to see Ventus with an angry look on his face.

Ventus: "Leave her alone!"

Shadow: -laughs in amusement- "Or what you little runt?"

I saw Ventus stand on a position that looked like a fighting stance and a Keyblade appeared on his right hand, Shadow was amazed that Ventus was a Keyblade Master. Ventus's Keyblade was different than any other Keyblade I have seen, this Keyblade was a reversed Keyblade that could be wielded backwards. Ami told Ventus to run, but Ventus stood his ground. Shadow got off Ami turned towards Ventus, Shadow said to Ventus that it a big mistake to challenge him.

Ventus just stood there and waited for Shadow to attack, Shadow shake his head in pity and prepared himself to attack Ventus. Before Shadow could make his first move, Ami got in-between Shadow and Ventus. Shadow told Ami to get out of her way, but she said that she wasn't going to move. Shadow prepared to strike Ami down, but he quickly jumped out of the way where a white flash of light appeared and created a large gap on the ground.

Shadow turned to the direction where the attack came from, and we saw that his eyes widened when he saw who it was. We turned to see who it was and we couldn't believe our eyes, it was someone that we didn't expect to show up.

We didn't know how to react, relieved or in fear.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Wise and the Superior of the XIII

We were all shocked of what we saw; it was none other than Gibraltar. Shadow sneered at the sight of Gibraltar and prepared himself to attack him; he looked at Gibraltar with a death stare. Ami burst into tears when she saw Gibraltar; she tried to go over to him but Beku stopped her. Ami asked him why he stopped her; Beku said that something was wrong with Gibraltar. Then we all noticed that Gibraltar looked different, and we also felt an Aura so intense that it felt intimidating. Gibraltar was wearing a white cloak with unique trinkets around it, he also had white gloves, white pants, white boots, and also you couldn't see his face because his hood created some kind of shadow-like Darkness covering his face. We all knew it was Gibraltar because he was wearing the strange looking crucifix, something was really wrong with him.

Shadow: "Well if it isn't Gibraltar, it's so nice to see you again…"

?: "Gibraltar?... Oh, you mean my human self… He's not here at the moment; I can deliver him a message if you want me to?"

Ami: "Human self? Who are you? What are you?"

?: "Where are my manners… My name is Xribralgat, I'm Gibraltar's Nobody…"

Ami: "Nobody? What's a Nobody?"

Xribralgat: "A Nobody is an empty shell left by someone that had a strong heart and when they turn into a Heartless, they leave an empty shell behind. And that's how a Nobody is formed, but I'm different than a normal Nobody. The kind of Nobody I am is the superior form of a Nobody, able to human form when the person has strong memories. That's a Nobody my dear…"

Shadow: "So Gibraltar was able to succeed in obtaining the most powerful creature, even stronger than a Dragonoid."

Xribralgat: "I was born years ago; he was turned into a Heartless when he was a child."

Ami: -gasps and eyes widened-

Xribralgat: "But enough talk, why don't you and I settled this the old fashion way?"

Shadow: -smiles- "I couldn't agree more…"

Shadow charged at Xribralgat at full speed, he was going to strike him down. We thought hat he was going to dodge the attack, but he just stood there without moving a muscle. Then all of a sudden, Xribralgat kicked Shadow straight into the air. Shadow tried to get his balance while in mid-air, but then Xribralgat appeared in front of Shadow at extreme speed and attacked Shadow with laser-like twin-bladed swords that appeared out in the nothingness. Xribralgat attacked him non-stop and then he circled around Shadow three times while leaving laser-like blades around him, and then he stopped in front of Shadow. He lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers, and then the laser-like blades started to hit Shadow on all directions. Shadow screamed in agony while trying to dodge the blades, Ami couldn't to watch the horror and tried to save her brother. The blades disappeared and Shadow fell to the ground, Shadow started to grunt in pain while coughing up blood. Ami ran next to Shadow and tried to help him, but Shadow pushed her and told her not to touch him.

Xribralgat: "Is that all? I thought you would be as strong as I heard you were…"

Shadow: -glares at Xribralgat-

Ami: -gets in between Shadow and Xribralgat- "STOP IT!"

Xribralgat: -laughs in amusement- "You're letting your baby sister defend you Shadow?"

Shadow: -growls at him-

Xribralgat was going to finish Shadow off until a flurry of fireballs appeared out of nowhere and attacked Xribralgat, he took out the same Lances that Gibraltar had back on Disney Castle but the Lances look more Dragonic than the last ones and blocked the attack.

Beku: "It's about time you showed up, Ansem?"

Ansem: "It's good to see you too Beku."

We all saw a young man greeted Beku, and then turned to same direction that Xribralgat was. The man had short blonde hair, orange-yellow eyes, and olive white skin. He was wearing some kind of futuristic battle gear; the man was around his mid-twenties. The dust cleared and Xribralgat didn't have a scratch on him, it looked like the attack didn't even hit him.

Xribralgat: "So you're the one they call 'The Wise', am I right?"

Ansem: "Yeah… And you must be the Nobody they call 'The Superior of the XIII' and the one that has been looking throughout the worlds for other Nobodies that had strong memories and still have their human forms, right?"

Xribralgat: -laughs in amusement- "You're well informed, for a human…"

Ansem: "What are you planning to do if you find those Nobodies?"

Xribralgat: "That my little friend… Will be for another time, I bid you farewell. I have other manners to attend to…" –opens a dark portal- "Well meet again in the near future…" –goes inside portal and disappears-

After Xribralgat left, I went next to Ami to help her brother. Ami grabbed Shadow's arm and put it around her shoulder, Ventus did the same thing to Shadow's other arm. Before could say anything, he lowered his head and passed out because of the amount of blood he lost. Ansem told us to come to his Lab to see Shadow's wounds; we all nodded and followed Ansem to his Lab. Ami thanked him and said that she was glad to see him, Ansem smiled and said not worry about it. We all left to go to Ansem's Lab, and we were all wondering what was Xribralgat's intention of finding Nobodies that maintained their human forms because they had strong memories. But that had to be the next time we meet him, to find out the truth about his plan.

Several minutes later, we arrived at Ansem's Lab. He told us to put Shadow on the bed; we nodded and carefully placed Shadow on the bed. Ansem went to another room, and fetched some medications to heal Shadow's wounds.

Ansem: -looks at Damian- "We haven't met. I'm Ansem the Wise, what's yours?" –Extended his hand-

Damian: "Damian, Damian Cross." –Extended his hand and shook Ansem's hand-

Ansem: "You're Nathaniel's boy? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." –Finishes shaking Damian's hand-

I smiled back him and nodded, and then I asked him if he needed any help. He gladly accepted my offer and told me get some stitches; I went to the other room and got the stitches. Ami sat next to her brother and leave his side, ever since we got inside the Lab. I stood next to her and put my hand on her shoulder; she gently put her hand on my hand and held it tightly. She asked Ansem if Shadow was going to be alright, he said that Shadow would live and all that he needed some rest. Ami sighed in relief, and she held my hand even tighter. After several minutes, Ansem finished stitching Shadow's wounds. Ansem told my father and Beku that he needed to talk to them, and then they all left the room so they could begin their conversation.

Ventus fell asleep on the couch that was in the room; Ami grabbed a sheet and put it over Ventus while tucking him on the couch. Ami then kissed Ventus's cheek and said good night to him, Ventus murmured and quickly fell asleep.

Ami: -turns to Damian- "I hope Gibraltar is okay…"

Damian: -walks towards her and puts hand on her shoulder- "Don't worry Ami; I'm sure that he's going to be fine…"

Ami: -leans forward and hugs him- "I'm worried about him, I don't want anything to happen to him" -starts to cry on his shoulder-

Damian: -hugs her back-

Ansem: -pops head from the door- "The sofa is a sofa bed, all you have to do is pull on the lever on the right side to pop out the bed."

Damian: "Thanks."

Ansem then went back outside, and gently closed the door behind him. Ami and I stopped hugging and I gently picked Ventus off the sofa, and then Ami pulled the lever and the bed popped out. I handed Ventus to Ami and she gently puts him on the bed, shortly after that she lies next to Ventus and quickly fell asleep while putting her arms around Ventus. I stayed awake the whole night, while keeping an eye on Ami and Ventus. It was really cute seeing them sleep; it reminded me of how I slept with my baby sister whenever she came to my room when she had a nightmare. I sat on a chair and quickly fell asleep, waiting for the next morning to see what was going happen on our next journey.


	15. Chapter 14: Love and Hate

Chapter 14: Love and Hate

The sun arose from the small window of the room and shone upon my face; I quickly stirred and woke up from the bright light. I stretched as I was yawning, and then I got out of the chair while rubbing my eyes. I went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth, and also to take a nice cold shower. Several minutes later, I came out of the bathroom while drying my hair with a nice warm towel. As I was coming out of the bathroom, Ami bumped into me. Ami recovered her balance and tried to apologized, but then she blushed when she saw me without my shirt.

I was well build on muscle, as Lyndis told me when she first saw me without my shirt one day when we were swimming on a lake in my home world. The only thing I was wearing was my battle garment pants and battle boots when I came out of the bathroom, I changed outfits more proper because I was in another world and it wasn't common around Radiant Garden. Ami looked away while blushing madly; I could see that she was very shy when she was around me.

Damian: -smiles- "Good morning Ami."

Ami: -blushes while preventing to make any eye contact with him- "G-good morning D-Damian…"

Damian: "Why are you blushing?"

Ami: "I'm not blushing?"

Damian: "Then why is your face as red as a tomato?"

Ami: -covers her face in embarrassment-

Damian: -laughs in amusement- "You don't have to be embarrassed?"

Ami: -slowly uncovers her face- "It's just that… It's the first time I've seen you without your shirt…" –Tries to look away but can't resist looking onto his chest- "You have a nice b-body…"

Damian: -smiles- "Thank you…"

Ami: -blushes- "You're w-welcome…"

I didn't want to make Ami more uncomfortable than she was right now, so I went to my bag and put a skin tight dark blue shirt and a jacket with trinkets around it. I looked to where she and Ventus were sleeping and saw that Ventus was gone, I asked Ami where Ventus was and she said that Beku took him back home. After Ami told me where Ventus was, I heard Shadow laughing in amusement. I turned to the direction where Shadow was and saw that he was already awake and out of the bed, he was shaking his head while smiling.

Shadow: "It's very amusing seen my baby sister showing her emotions, it shows a sing of weakness."

Ami: -glares at him- "Having emotions is what makes you stronger…"

Shadow: -smiles- "Anger and hatred is what makes a warrior stronger."

Damian: "What makes you sure of that?"

Shadow: "Why do you think I made it into the ranks of the Elementals? I made it in the ranks because of what I have done years ago."

Damian: "Like what?"

Shadow: "Ask Ami… She knows what I did."

I turned to Ami and saw that she wasn't happy of what her brother did in the past; something so horrifying that she didn't wanted to remember the nightmare. Shadow told Ami to tell me what happened, but she just stood there in silence. After a few minutes in silence, she looked at me and told me what happened.

Ami: "Do you know of the Leviath Tribe?"

Damian: "Yeah… They were the Angerthas Tribe's most trusted allies; they were the most honorable tribe among the Dragonoids… Until a sudden tragedy happened, the Leviath Tribe was wiped out in a single night… I was with my father when he we were sent there to investigate what happened, by the time we got there everyone was dead… Even women and children… It was a horrible sight to see, they looked like they were tortured to death… I know of the tragedy… Why?"

Shadow: "Because it was I who murdered the Leviath Tribe, and I enjoyed watching the light leaving their eyes… That is what earned me a special place in the ranks of the Elementals"

My heart suddenly sank in despair and anger; I couldn't bare the truth that it was Shadow Blackheart that killed all those innocent Dragonoids just to get in the ranks of the Elementals. I clenched my hand into a fist and I was going to punch Shadow, but Ami got in the way and stopped me.

Shadow: "Why do you always have to ruin the fun sis?"

Ami: "Why are you always starting fights?"

Shadow: -smiles- "I can't help it, it's my nature."

Damian: "Well then why don't you put your violent nature in good use."

Shadow: "With pleasure."

Shadow took out his Keyblade and charged straight at me, I took out my sword and did the same thing he did. Before we started the fight, Ami took out her Keyblade and stopped our weapons. Ami yelled at us saying that why do we insist of fighting if it only leads to more fighting, Shadow and I looked at each other and we put away our weapons.

Shadow: "We'll finish this fight the next time we meet."

Damian: "I couldn't agree more."

Ami: "Stop it! I don't want you two to start killing each other!" –Looks at Shadow- "Since you can't go back to Headquarters, you're going to help us find Gibraltar."

Shadow: "Why are you so determined of finding him?"

Ami: "It's for my own reasons…"

Shadow: -looks at Ami in amusement- "You love him, don't you?"

Ami froze when Shadow said that she loved Gibraltar, Ami looked away and said that that wasn't true.

Shadow: "Yes you do, you're just afraid that he might not love and that it might ruin the friendship you two have."

Ami: "He may be thinking the same reason too, but you might be wrong on one thing. He does love, as much I love him too."

Shadow: "I hate to break it to you sis, but that's all a lie."

Ami: "How can you be so sure that it's a lie?"

Shadow: "Because I know it's not true."

Ami: "I do you know, you haven't even met him!"

Shadow: "I did meet him; it was after you guys left Disney Castle when he left you without giving you a reason why he had to go."

Ami's eyes widened when she heard that her brother saw Gibraltar after he left Disney Castle, she asked Shadow where Gibraltar was. Shadow stood quiet and didn't say anything; Ami got aggravated told him where Gibraltar was. Shadow still didn't say anything, and then Ami just asked him if he spoke with Gibraltar. Shadow finally spoke and said that he did speak to Gibraltar, Ami asked him what he said about us or what the reason was that Gibraltar left them.

Shadow: "I'm not going to say the reason he had to leave, but I can tell you of what he told me to tell you when I got the chance to see you."

Ami: "What is it? Tell me what he said for you to tell me?"

Shadow: "I don't think you like to hear this."

Ami: "JUST TELL ME!"

Shadow: "He told me to tell you that he doesn't want to see you."

Ami: -gasps- "…You're lying…"

Shadow: "Do I look like I'm lying?"

Ami: -shoves Shadow towards the wall- "YOU'RE LYING! GIBRALTAR WOULDN'T SAY THAT! Not to me…"

Shadow: "He also told to tell you that don't waste your time in finding him, and that he doesn't love you."

Ami: "LIAR!"

Shadow: "It's the truth."

Ami: "Then prove it! Prove to me that is not a lie!"

Shadow: -takes out a locket- "He told me to give this back to you."

Ami gasped and grabbed the locket that Shadow took out; she opened the locket and couldn't believe what she saw. I managed to see what was inside the locket; it was a picture of Ami and Gibraltar together and on the inside of the locket next to the picture it said "Together Forever". Ami stepped away from Shadow with the locket still in her hand, tears came down her face. She lowered her head and clenched the hand where the locket was, and then you saw Ami close her eyes. After a few minutes in silence, she raised her head and you could see that she just put her emotions away and became emotionless like Gibraltar was.

But then I noticed that there was anger and hatred in her eyes, she looked at the locket in her hand and threw it on the wall. Shadow walked past Ami and said that he had other matters to attend to, he opened a dark portal. Before he went inside the portal, he told us that Gibraltar was in The Land of Departure. Ami turned he head to face Shadow; she glared at him and nodded before leaving the room. Shadow said his farewells and went inside the portal, the portal closed and Shadow left. Before I went outside to find Ami, I walked to the spot where Ami threw the locket. The locket was still in piece; I picked the locket up and put it away in my bag. I didn't believe a word that Shadow said, that Gibraltar hated Ami. I knew Gibraltar longer than Ami and I knew that Gibraltar wasn't that heartless, so I had to find out the truth.

I went outside only to find Ami waiting for me; she still had anger and hatred in her eyes. Ami said that we had to go to The Land of Departure to find Gibraltar; she walked ahead of me towards the Gummiship. I followed behind her to get to the Gummiship; I knew that she wasn't going to tell Beku where we were going. We both got to the Gummiship and left Radiant Garden to go to The Land of Departure, to find Gibraltar and for me to find out the truth to see if Shadow was telling the truth about Gibraltar or it was part of his scheme to turn Ami against Gibraltar.


End file.
